


chocolates and a rose

by somnnium



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing, M/M, SASO2017, this is just midorima being an embarrassed noodle tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnnium/pseuds/somnnium
Summary: Shintarou doesn't know how romance works, but he's trying.





	chocolates and a rose

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Midorima in his doctor office with a box of chocolates and a rose._

Shintarou isn’t really the romantic type. He really tries his best at it but he never knows if it’s enough or if he’s not doing what he should be doing (whatever that might be).

Ever since he and Tatsuya started dating he became more and more aware of this fact – his boyfriend insists on holding hands whenever it’s possible, leaving little notes here and there ( _I’ll be late for dinner_ and _I’ll miss you lots today_ and _I’ll be waiting for you tonight_ ) and even taking baths together (Shintarou swears he’ll never get used to those, but he’d never give them up). He’s always been a reserved person, keeping to himself and not really showing much emotion, but Tatsuya is slowly but surely making his way through his life and heart.

This is how he ends up with an entire box of chocolates and a red rose on top of his office’s desk, trying not to think about them too much but letting his eyes wander to those objects every now and then in the middle of his work, getting embarrassed every single time he does it and thus not getting much done. He really should be finishing those reports though.

The situation gets even more embarrassing when one of the nurses stops by to leave some prescriptions than need to be signed and asks about said items. “I didn’t know you liked sweets, Midorima-sensei”, she says while hiding her smile behind her hand.

Midorima (unsuccessfully) tries not to blush too much when he says “I… I don’t, not really. Those are… for someone else.” The nurse notices how hard he’s trying not to look her in the eye and dismisses herself, leaving the poor doctor alone to deal with his prescriptions and his seemingly never-ending embarrassment. The nurses are going to be whispering about him all week, he just _knows_ it.

Later that day, when Shintarou is readying himself to go home, there’s a soft knock on his office door and then – a familiar smiling face peeking into the room. “May I, _Midorima-sensei_?”

Shintarou knows that voice and that tone in particular – he wasn’t even expecting Tatsuya to show up in his office today, _why are the hospital’s nurses always like this_. He braces himself for impact and stands up, smiling and blushing lightly. “Please do come in. How can I help you, _Himuro-san_?”

Tatsuya closes the door behind himself and gets closer to Shintarou’s desk, feeling the texture of the rose on top of it with his fingers. “A little bird told me you had a newfound interest in sweets, but it didn’t mention you were thinking about taking gardening on your free time too.”

Shintarou feels like hiding himself under a rock and never getting out of there. “I don’t know how you got the nurses’ numbers but this isn’t very fair. I was hoping to surprise you this time but you always get there first somehow.” He steps out from behind his desk and grabs Tatsuya’s hand, slowly bringing it to his lips.

Tatsuya caresses Shintarou’s cheek with his other hand and whispers into his lips. “To be completely honest, I only came to make sure you were giving those to me and no one else, but if you wan--”

Shintarou interrupts Tatsuya with a soft kiss, and when they pull back he brushes his fringe from his eye, giving Tatsuya a better view of his own red cheeks but very determined expression. Tatsuya laughs and wraps his hands around Shintarou’s neck. “So you _can_ surprise me after all.”


End file.
